


A Light Conversation

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [54]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Lunch, M/M, Throwback to Part 1!, Wedding Plans, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao and Badgerclops go over the last details of their wedding
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Series: A family of choice [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Light Conversation

“KYAHH!” I yell heroically as I deliver the final slash to the monster we’re fighting today. The monster goes down with a thud. “Hmm. That was easy.” I point out as I sheath Geraldine. “Are we done?” Badgerclops asks as he comes up next to me. “I’ll never get tired of how cool our fights are!” Adorabat exclaims as she flys around excitedly. A grumble comes from Badgerclops. “Hey, do y’all wanna break for some num nums?” Badgerclops asks. “Num nums…? Why does that sound so familiar…?” I mumble to myself. 

“Hey, Mao! Are you coming?” Badgerclops asks. I shake my head. “Oh? Yeah, I’m coming!” I nod as I run after Badgerclops and Adorabat. “So, where are we going?” I ask once I catch up. “Oh, just in here.” Badgerclops says as he points at a nearby restaurant. I take in the sight of the restaurant. “Huh, I feel like we've been here before.” I point out. “...Now that you mention it, I think we HAVE been here before. I think it was back in the summer?” Badgerclops agrees. “OH! We have! Remember when we got lunch and Badgerclops called you cute and then you said he we breathtaking?” Adorabat asks. “Oh right! I remember that now! Heheh, we were so clueless back then.” Badgerclops giggles. 

“No kidding. I was so deep in denial that you’d ever like me back.” I recall. Heh, dark times. The three of us step into the restaurant. Not much has changed since that day, well...for the restaurant anyways. We have changed a lot since the last time we were here, like getting engaged. Speaking of…”Hey, didn’t you say you wanted to go over some last minute details about our wedding?” I ask Badgerclops. “Oh yeah! We can talk about it here.” Badgerclops says as he leads us to a booth. “Hey, this is the same booth we sat in last time!” Adorabat points out as we take our seats. 

“Geez, is this a throw back or what?” Badgerclops exclaims. “So does everybody know what they want?” I ask as I pick up a menu. “Hm...everything listed on the menu feel like really specific references to something.” Badgerclops points out. “What do you mean?” I ask. “Well...an Egbert sandwich just sounds a lot like a reference.” Badgerclops points out. “Hmm, well...either way I’m getting it. What about you, Adorabat?” I ask. “I want an English muffin!” Adorabat chirps. “See, Badgerclops. That’s a normal food.” I point out. “With a glass of Lalonde lemonade!” Adorabat adds. 

“...Okay, so you might have a point about about the food names being references to something.” I give in. “Glad you are seeing things my way.” Badgerclops says as he looks through the menu. A waitress then comes over and takes our orders that may or may not be a reference to something. “So, Badgerclops...you said you wanted to discuss our wedding?” I ask, trying to get back on topic. “Right. So, did we decide on the song for our first dance?” Badgerclops asks. “No we didn’t.” I answer. “Alright then, so I want a song with heartfelt lyrics.” Badgerclops tells. “Yeah.” I nod. “...And I’ll let you decide on the song.” Badgerclops waves off. 

“Really?” I ask. “Yeah, I’m gonna let you choose.” Badgerclops shrugs. I narrow my eyes. “Okay, what’s the catch?” I ask. “I wanna pick out the food.” Badgerclops explains. “You guys haven’t figured out the food yet?” Adorabat asks. “We’ve been going back and forth on it. One day we would have a plan and then the next, gone.” I explain. “Yeah, so let me figure it out. You know I’ll get the good stuff!” Badgerclops exclaims. He has a point, if I’m going to trust someone to get good food, it’s Badgerclops. Then again...I trust Badgerclops with most things. “I’ll get you cobbler~.” Badgerclops sing songs. “Deal!” I agree a bit too quickly. 

“Alright, so I’m choosing food, and you’re choosing music...we still have to do invites…” Badgerclops trails off. “I’ll do it!” Adorabat volunteers. “...You know what, I’m on board for that. What about you, Mao Mao?” Badgerclops asks. I look into Adorabat’s big eyes. She really wants to do it...and it would be cute if she made the invites. “Okay, okay. You can make the RSVPs, Adorabat.” I nod. “Yes!” Adorabat exclaims as she pumps her wing. “Moving on, I think we decided on cobbler for cake?” I bring up. 

“You know we did.” Badgerclops giggles. “Okay, good. I just wanted to make sure that you remembered.” I sigh. “...So how much cobbler is going to be at this thing?” Adorabat asks. “Way more than Mao Mao can eat.” Badgerclops answers. “Do you doubt my power, mortal?” I ask. How dare anybody challenge me and my love for cobbler. “Ah, another cute nickname to add to the list of cute pet names Mao Mao calls me.” Badgerclops giggles. “Who’s coming to the wedding?” Adorabat asks. “We aren’t having that big of a wedding. So everyone who’s coming is someone who you met, Adorabat.” I tell. “Okay, cool. But can you tell me who?” Adorabat asks. “Ol’ Blue, Tanya Keys, Gerald, Mao Mao’s family, the king but we’re pretty sure he’s going to come if we invite him or not…” Badgerclops lists off. 

“And the Sky Pirates.” I finish. “THE SKY PRATES?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Yep. We want to see Orangusnake cry at our wedding.” Badgerclops explains. “Because we are gonna beat em up?” Adorabat asks. “No- well...we might. But more because they seem like the type to cry at weddings. And what’s better than hearing your enemy cry about how beautiful your wedding is?” I ask. “...Getting invited to your enemy's wedding because they don’t want to be rude because you invited them to yours?” Adorabat asks. “...Oh my gosh that wedding would be so cute.” Badgerclops sighs. “Who would Orangusnake be marrying in this situation?” I ask. 

“Uh, himself? You do know that Orangusnake is actually two guys named Coby and Tanner, right?” Badgerclops asks. “What? I had no idea!” I exclaim. “Wait, how do you know?!” I ask. “How do you know!” I retort. “When I joined the Sky Pirates they told me.” Badgerclops explains. “Huh, I thought they were some sort of science experiment.” I shrug. “Nah, they just two guys in love.” Badgerclops shrugs. “What’s better than that, just guys being dudes?” I ask. “Guy culture is falling in love with other guys and marrying them.” Badgerclops sighs. “Finally, somebody who gets it.” I chuckle. “Oh, trust me. I get it.” Badgerclops says with a wink, at least...I think it was a wink, hard to tell when he’s got one eye. 

“...So how long is this gonna take to set up?” Adorabat asks. “Well, Adorabat. We aren’t having the wedding until spring…” I start. “Ugh! That sounds like a boring couple of months to wait!” Adorabat points out. “We will be busy though!” Badgerclops points out. “Busy and boring!” Adorabat points out. “I’m sure it won’t be that bad.” I reassure. “I wish I could just skip those months and go to the wedding!” Adorabat exclaims. The waitress comes back with our food and set the dishes down in front of us. 

The three of us begin to dig in. The sandwich is pretty good, the bread is fluffy and heiry- I mean airy. I look up from my sandwich and I notice Badgerclops is staring at me. “What, something on my face?” I ask. Badgerclops shakes his head. “Nah, I’m just thinking about how cute you are.” Badgerclops shrugs. I smile. 

“If I’m cute...then you are absolutely breathtaking.”

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Everybody loves a throwback!
> 
> Hey, y’all! This is the last character POV! Now, I move on to the final part! The wedding! See y’all then and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
